havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout
UK: 26 September 2013 Haven:Fallout from TVRage.com |Previous = After the Storm |Next = "Survivors" |Image = 250px |Writer = Gabrielle Stanton |Director = Shawn Piller}} "Fallout" is the 40th episode and fourth season premiere of Haven. Aired on Syfy on 13 September 2013. Synopsis Six months after the events of last season, Duke is ejected from the barn-without Audrey and rescued by Jennifer, a young woman with a mysterious connection to a place she's never been: Haven. Plot As The Barn disappears, Duke dives into it to get to Audrey. The walls start to implode, revealing a black void beyond. As he tries to find Audrey, he hears all of her conversations between her, James, and Howard echo through the hallways and the images appear on the walls. The floor finally breaks up below Duke and he plummets downward some vast distance until he finally lands in water... and discovers that he's in a tank at the Boston Aquarium. A short time later, a woman is watching the news and sees the police dragging Crocker away. There's footage of him shouting for Audrey Parker and the woman turns up the volume. After a moment, she grabs her car keys and leaves. Duke is taken to the hospital and put on a psychiatric hold. Detective Mack Allen wants to know how he got into the tank, and Duke insists that he call Haven PD. The officer informs him that they say that Duke Crocker has been dead for six months. Duke figures that it's a misunderstanding but Allen points out that he has several fake IDs on him. He promises that he's going to arrest him for identity theft and trespassing as soon as he's released from the psychiatric hospital. In Haven, people are gathered at the bookshop. The window suddenly explodes inward from some great force. Duke tries to convince the nurse to loan him her phone, but she refuses. She says that she was taking enough chances letting his sister in. Duke wonders what she's talking about as his "sister" comes in. It's the woman watching him on the news, and she explains that her name is Jennifer Mason. She's surprised that Duke exists, and explains that she worked at the Boston Globe six months ago when she started hearing voices, including Duke and Audrey. The same conversations kept repeating and the doctors told her that she was schizophrenic. Duke realizes that she is Troubled and is somehow connected to the barn, and asks her to help him escape. He explains that if he can find Audrey then she can cure Jennifer of her Trouble. Jennifer agrees and Duke tells her to get him his pants and a paper clip. Once they get outside, Duke has Jennifer bring her car around while he uses his cell phone to call Dave Teagues in Haven. Dave assumes that someone is playing a prank until Duke proves who he is. The newspaper editor explains that six months since the barn imploded, and Duke realizes that time doesn't pass inside of the structure, which is why Audrey never ages. Dave tells him that Nathan has changed since then, and warns that The Troubles haven't gone away as they were supposed to. Nathan is outside a diner letting bikers punch him for money when Duke tracks him down from Dave's information. He and Jennifer approach Nathan and his friend is relieved to see that he's alive. They embrace and Nathan wonders where Audrey is if Duke survived. At a country & western bar, Rhonda is serving drinks and a college student asks her for a "screaming orgasm" drink. When she refuses, saying that they don't serve those kinds of drinks, he says that the other bartender did. Rhonda checks with the other bartender, Lexie... who looks just like Audrey Parker. As he goes with Duke, Nathan explains that the barn vanished and he went into town. Duke explains that Dave's theory is that since Nathan shot Agent Howard, he disrupted the 27-year cycle. The Guard blamed Nathan for the Troubles continuing and tried to kill him, and Nathan admits that he blames himself as well. He's been lying low ever since so the Guard couldn't find him, and suggests that they go back to Haven so he can use the police resources to track down Audrey. Duke warns that it's dangerous but Nathan figures that it's their best chance. Duke drives while Jennifer tells them everything that she's overheard about the Barn. Dave and Vince are checking out the bookstore when Dwight arrives. Dwight is working as Chief now that Nathan is gone, and insists that they'll cover it up by claiming it's a gas leak. As Dwight checks a call, Dave tells Vince that Duke is alive. Dwight comes back and tells them that someone on the beach is trapped in glass. At the bar, Rhonda asks Audrey to take over. As she goes to work, a man, William, comes in and orders a micro brew. Audrey takes in his appearance, smiles, and gets him one. As soon as Duke drives into town with Nathan and Jennifer, the Guard cut them off and surrounds them. Jordan McKee, Nathan's ex, is there and orders them out of the car. Dave, Vince, and Dwight arrive and tell Jordan and the others to lower their weapons. When Jordan objects, Dave points out that Nathan saved her life by calling a doctor after Duke shot her. When she refuses, Dwight removes his bulletproof vest and says that if anyone will die, he will because of his Trouble. Jordan finally hands over her weapon but insists that Nathan has to pay for what he did. Dwight promises that he will, while Vince wonders how Duke could have survived going into the barn. Nathan figures that Audrey is alive if Duke survived, and tells the others that he returned to Haven so he can end the Troubles. When they wonder how, Nathan tells them that Jennifer repeated a conversation between Howard and Audrey when he said that there was a way to end the Troubles for good: by Audrey killing the one she loves most. He insists that is him and Dave admits that Arla told him and Vince the same thing when she captured them. The Guard is skeptical but Duke points out that Nathan has spent his life protecting Haven, and now he's offering his life to do so. As they talk, storm clouds form overhead and a tornado begins to appear. Everyone takes cover as the tornado shatters the church steeple. However, it dissipates as suddenly as it came. Dwight says that the strange weather is new, and Jordan tells the Guard to capture Nathan and Duke. Jordan orders her people to take Nathan and Crocker to a safehouse, but Dwight insists that he needs them free to help him dealing with the new Trouble. Nathan says that he didn't come to Haven to waste time stopping individual Troubles, but Vince suggests that he start small to convince the Guard that he's sincere. Nathan reluctantly agrees and Vince has the Guard search for casualties. As they go back to Jennifer's car, Duke wonders if Nathan really plans to let Audrey kill him. He warns that Audrey won't go along with it, but Nathan figures that she's already proven she'll do anything to save Haven and the Troubled. Duke asks if he's sure that he is Audrey's true love, and Nathan assures him that he's never been surer of anything in his life. At the bar, Audrey chats with William, who is curious to know how long she's been there. She says that she showed up there a month ago and flirts with him, and William offers to take her back to his place. She agrees but before they can leave, a man walks in. Audrey realizes that he has a gun and William says that he already knows from the way he moved. When Audrey wonders if he's cop, William says that he isn't anything close. He says that Audrey will have to handle it on her own, and the man waves her over. William goes to the jukebox and Audrey reluctantly approaches the man. He tells her to sit down and draws his gun when she refuses. Audrey does and the man says that he isn't there to rob the place. William attacks him, disarming him with a pool cue. He grabs the gun and the man runs off, and William makes sure that Audrey is okay. Dwight takes Nathan, Duke, and Jennifer to the police station and explains that he took over as Chief when Nathan left town. He has photos of the bookstore explosion and tells them that witnesses reported a large burst of wind that shattered the window. Duke examines the photos of the person trapped in glass and says that he has seen it before when lightning strikes glass, creating fulgurite. There haven't been lightning storms in Haven for weeks, and Nathan figures that the person responsible is Marion Caldwell. Dwight doesn't have a police file on Marion, and Nathan explains that Marion was the first Troubled that Audrey helped when she arrived in Haven. They thought that Marion had her ability to control the weather under control, but clearly something has changed. As they go to Marion's house, Duke tells Jennifer to go to his boat. When she complains that she's hungry, Duke tells her to go to his bar, the Grey Gull, and get some food first. Jordan approaches Vince, the leader of the Guard, and warns him that his deal with Nathan makes him look weak. Vince says that he'll do whatever he has to to stop the Troubles, and Jordan warns him that she'll do the same. She accuses Vince of having feelings for Audrey when she was Sarah, and wonders why all the men in Haven are attracted to the woman. Disgusted, Vince tells her to go home. When Dwight, Nathan, and Duke arrive at Marion's house, they discover that a storm is forming above the house. They go in and discover that the temperature is below zero. When Dwight wonders what happened, Nathan explains that Marion lost control of her ability until Audrey convinced her that her friend Conrad Brauer loved her. Because of his inability to feel pain, Nathan can withstand the cold and tells Duke and Dwight to go back outside before they freeze, while he searches for Marion. They reluctantly agree and Nathan finds Marion in the living room. She wakes up and recognizes him, and accuses him of bringing her Trouble back. The room gets increasingly colder and Nathan tells her to kill him if she has to, but to stop hurting other people. Marion, shocked, realizes that her powers have been manifesting subconsciously. Outside, Dave and Vince pull up to join Duke and Dwight as the storm clouds gather. Nathan asks Marion how her Trouble came back, and she points out where Conrad is sitting across the room... dead. She tells Nathan that her lover had a heart attack two days ago and he died before she could get him to the hospital. Nathan assures her that she couldn't have done anything and tells her to get control of the weather and stop before she kills anyone else. Outside, lightning slams into a nearby vehicle, destroying it. Marion cries over Conrad's corpse, refusing to accept that he's dead. Nathan starts to pass out from the cold but tells Marion that he knows how hard it is to let go of someone. He admits that the Troubles still exist because he couldn't let go of Audrey, and that now he has a second chance to make things right. Nathan tells Marion that Conrad wouldn't want her to hurt anyone, and says that what she's doing isn't love... and isn't what Conrad would want. The storm above the house suddenly disappears as Marion accepts the truth. Nathan brings Marion out and the Teagues take her away to get help, and he tells Duke and Dwight that she didn't want to hurt anyone. Impressed, Dwight offers him a deputy's badge, explaining that Nathan can get more done if he has police resources behind him. Nathan reluctantly accepts but warns that it's only a temporary fix until he finds Audrey and stops the Troubles for good. Later, Duke goes to the Grey Gull and discovers that it is now an upscale restaurant and bar. Jennifer is drinking a margarita and congratulates Duke on his bar, and says that she talked to Duke's older brother. Wade Crocker comes over and embraces Duke, telling him that he's glad to see that he's alive. At the bar, Audrey thanks William for helping her, and he admits that the man attacked her because he thought William was going to tell her a secret. When Audrey wonders what he means, William tells her that he knows a lot about her, including the fact that her name isn't really Lexie. She doesn't know what he means but William warns her that a lot of people will die if she doesn't remember who she really is. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Colin Ferguson as WilliamCredited as a special guest star. *Christian Camargo as Wade Crocker *Emma Lahana as Jennifer Mason *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Kate Kelton as Jordan McKee *Nicole de Boer as Marion Caldwell *Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Nicole Correia-Damude as Rhonda *Kyle Mitchell as Sinister Man *Glenn Lefchak as Stan The Cop *Kirsty Hinchcliffe as Rebecca Rafferty *Colin Rogers as Tipsy Guy *Philip Williams as Mack Allen *Andre Myette as Biker *Pamela Rowe as Nurse Featured Music * "Idiot Lights" by Boris McCutcheon * "Two of a Kind" by Jody Reynolds * "String Quartet Opus 130, 4th Movement" by Lidwig van Beethoven * "Lonely Souls & Broken Hearts" by Niall Toner * "Lighthouse" by Patrick Watson * "Crow Stew" by Rob Moir * "Long Gone Daddy-O" by Stuart French Quotes *Jennifer: If I was gonna ditch you, I would've done it before I had to flash that orderly my boobs. Duke: All I said was we needed a distraction. Jennifer: Well, it worked, didn't it? *Jennifer: Who is that woman? Duke: Jordan McKee. Her and Nathan used to have a thing, but then he dumped her and I shot her and the whole thing got weird. Jennifer: Oh. Social media Twitter #DiscoverHaven, the new official Syfy hashtag, trended for an hour and ten minutes in the United States, making it was the 47th most popular topic for September 13th.Twitter trends in The United States for 13 September 2013 at trendinalia.com It continued trending through the 14th, trending for 55 minutes, making it the 53rd most popular topic of the 14th.Twitter trends in The United States for 14 September 2013 at trendinalia.com Despite the fourth season of Haven not airing in Canada until November, #DiscoverHaven trended for 50 minutes in Canada, making it the 45th most popular topic of the day.Twitter trends in Canada for 13 September 2013 at trendinalia.com Trivia * The Oatley patron who requests a Screaming Orgasm is wearing a Kappa Tau Gamma t-shirt. ΚΤΓ is a fictional fraternity featured on GRΣΣK, an ABC Family television series created by Shawn Piller and Lloyd Segan. Notes *Summary from tv.com References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4